The objective of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core is to provide comprehensive biostatistical support to the Program Project grant "Prenatal Programming of Reproductive Health and Disease". The Core will: 1) provide assistance with the design of each study; 2) perform the data analysis; 3) develop statistical methods that enhance the ability to analyze the data from these experiments; and ensure study outcomes are analyzed correctly before being published.